


i'm coming home to breathe again

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: Han convinces Luke to sneak away during a party so they can have an affectionate moment alone together.





	i'm coming home to breathe again

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written fic in MONTHS let alone skysolo, i am very nervous
> 
> this is set in a post rotj world!!! 
> 
> no tw or cw, just a lot of wholesome fluff because i really needed it after seeing tlj 
> 
> please leave comments and i hope you enjoy!!!

“C'mon Luke, just for a moment, she won't even notice that we're gone!”

 

“Han. You know she will.”

 

The citadel was buzzing with life, with so many different species gathered to attend the celebratory ball marking the fifth anniversary of the end of the war. Naturally Leia was right at the centre of it, greeting everyone with a warm smile and discussing the politics of the peace treaties, all in all being her usual gracious self Luke thought, as he looked at her from the other side of the room. It had always interested him how she always gave off a regal air, without having to ever do anything; he'd seen her with a fire in her eyes and a blaster in her hand, bruised and bloodied and yet still, throughout all of that, she still carried that royalty with her. Here at the ball she looked happy, as if the weight of everything they'd been through, that she'd been through was finally starting to lift. _Good,_ Luke thought, _she deserves to be happy._

 

“Kid...” Han pushed, jostling his shoulder and pulling an expression that Luke was sure was some kind of pout.

 

Han had just returned from some negotiation mission, which Luke had privately worried about but as it turned out, Han's old ways of swindling meant that at times, he could be quite useful in these sorts of missions, which did nothing but fuel Han's ego and meant he tried to do what he was doing now; at present, the smuggler was trying to convince Luke to disappear somewhere with him, despite the fact that they were supposed to be making appearances. Admittedly it wasn't Luke's favourite thing, people came up to him with all sorts of questions about the Jedi and he still felt like he was missing so many answers – him, Leia and Han were the heroes of the galaxy, and whilst Leia coped with that title, he wasn't sure how to handle it's weight yet. And of course Han was an enigma, who seemed to brush it off whenever Luke asked, which exasperated him to no end. Maybe Han wasn't sure how to deal with it either, but then again he'd been renowned before his part in the war. Luke went from nothing to a prodigy. It wasn't an easy leap.

 

“I don't think that nickname is still warranted you know.”

 

“Maybe not, but is it helping to convince you? Old times and all, y'know, back when we used to sit and talk in the Falcon, just the two of us.”

 

“And Chewie.”

 

“He wasn't there all the time. Luke... Please?”

 

Luke gave him a bemused expression, quietly touched than Han was so desperate to get a moment alone with him. Admittedly he was very tempted by the offer, since it had been over a week since they'd last seen each other, and when Han had returned earlier that day Luke had been busy making preparations with Leia for the ball. He glanced back towards Leia, who as if sensing his distress, looked over at him and shook her head fondly. _Go,_ Luke heard in his mind, _I know you've missed him._

 

He smiled at her, sending his gratitude over their bond. _We won't be gone for long._

 

_I'll hold you to it brother._

 

With a smile she turned back to the other senators and Luke focused his attentions back on Han, who was still looking at him pleadingly.

 

“Alright then.” Luke said, which made Han grin brightly as he took Luke's hand and began to lead him from the room. “I promise I'll make it worth it kid.” Han said as they ducked out from a side door, into an empty corridor. _You always do,_ Luke thought as he let Han lead him away.

 

They wandered around for a short while before they finally ended up on one of the balconies that overlooked the rest of the citadel. Sounds of the ball could still be heard but they were softened, a gentle background noise that added to the atmosphere of the night. Han looked out towards the view and let out a deep breath, taking a moment to bask in the beauty of it, before he turned towards Luke and opened his arms out in an embrace, to which Luke warmly accepted. They didn't speak at first, simply content to hold one another whilst the sounds of festivity drifted around them. Luke could smell the Falcon on him and for a moment he was thoroughly overwhelmed as all he could think of was home, now that they were here together again.

 

“Missed you Luke.” Han murmured into his hair, gently pressing a kiss there. He pulled back to look at Luke properly, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

 

“I missed you too.” Luke replied, smiling softly at him before leaning him in and kissing him properly. The days always seemed to pass so strangely when Han wasn't there with him; it wasn't as though they felt longer but more as though time didn't work properly – things didn't sync up like they should. But that didn't matter now because he was back and wouldn't be going away again for a while. They'd finally have time to just be with each other, Han could help him with his quest to work out what he was going to do given his role as the Jedi of the New Republic and Luke could assist Han in whatever he wanted to do. But they had each other again, and for the moment that was all that mattered.

 

Luke pulled away so they could rest their foreheads together briefly before they gave each other some room. “How did it go?” Luke asked, watching as Han moved to lean against the balcony.

 

“Alright,” he replied with a small shrug, “took a while to explain to them that we weren't trying to take over their facilities or anything. After that things went pretty smoothly. Almost lost Chewie to the local wildlife, apparently they were some long lost friends of the Wookies or something. I don't know, whatever they were he seemed pretty happy to meet 'em, spent all of his damn time with them for the rest of the trip.”

 

Luke chuckled. “Must have been pretty lonely for you.”

 

“Nah, it wasn't so bad. Besides, it gave me chance to follow up on something I'd been looking into.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Han grinned and reached into his jacket, pulling out a small glowing blue cube. It was so striking and so very unusual for Han to possess an object like that that for a moment Luke was incredibly confused as to what it was until suddenly-

 

“Is that...?”

 

“Yep. Been rumours about one being on Aruza. It was nearby so I figured I'd check it out. Wasn't easy mind you but, well here it is. Figured it might be something you'd be interested in.”

 

All Luke could do was stare. There were barely any holocrons left after Sidious came into power, he'd been trying to track some down and now he had one, right here. It was more than he could ever dream of, the wealth of knowledge that would be on there, this could answer so many questions.

 

“Han... I don't know what to say, this is incredible I can't believe you found one...”

 

“Was hoping you'd like it.”

 

“Like it?”

 

Luke carefully took it it from Han, feeling the force flare around him as he held it. “Han you have no idea what this means to me.”

 

Han just smiled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Don't say I don't try to understand your mumbo jumbo force stuff.”

 

Luke let out a loud laugh, joy spreading through him so strongly he was sure the rest of the citadel could feel it too. He put the holocron inside his own pocket and rushed to embrace Han again, only faintly registering Han's own chuckling as he hugged him back. “Thank you.” He said, voice thick with gratitude. Han just stroked his hair and held him for a while. “Don't worry about it.” He replied as they stood there embracing.

 

“We should get back before Leia tells us off for being gone for too long.” Han said a while later, looking up as the sky began to darken. Luke nodded and stepped away, straightening his clothing before he offered his hand out to which Han accepted as they began to walk back to the party.

 

“So what's the plan for the rest of the night then?” Han said as they neared the entrance to the main room.

 

“Stay here for a little while longer, talk with Leia briefly, then we can go back to ours and you can tell me all about your adventures, I want to hear every last detail.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Having reached the entrance, Luke took one last moment to kiss Han before they went inside, hoping that the other man could feel just how grateful he was to have him in his life.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know. I love you too kid.”

 

With one last smile at each other, they opened the door and headed back into masses, happy and united once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments!!!
> 
> my tumblr is mermaidtechie!!!


End file.
